Loving her Loving a goddessdoc
by Angel Marie Winchester
Summary: Banished from her home to find a mate. She as to survive in the woods were an evil demon lives with her cousin. Can she live and find a mate and go back home or does she die and never return?
1. Leaving home to find a mate

CHAPTER 1 LEAVING HOME TO FIND A MATE

A black haired demon slowly walked through the dark forest. 'Stupid uncle, stupid aunt, stupid rules' the girl thought angrily. As the girl stomped through the forest. ' Why do I have to get a fuckin mate why can't Ashi get one?' The girl stopped and huffed. "I hate the goddamned world right about now." The girl murmured. The girl slowly walked through the forest again thinking exactly how this all happened.

FLASHBACK 

"You are not to return until you have a mate." Lord Yaso stated. "Why is it I that has to get a mate, when it is your daughter that is the next in throne?" Amaterasu questioned. Lord Yaso stuttered "T-t-t-that i-i-i-is n-n-none o-o-of y-y-your c-c-c-concern." Amaterasu looked at him carefully. "You are afraid she will kill you if you do that to her do you not. Foolish and you call yourself a lord of the Eastern lands." With that said Amaterasu walked out of the room and out of the castle.

"Amaterasu, where are you headed." A voice yelled out behind her. Amaterasu turned back to see her cousin, Ashi behind her. " Your Father requested for me to search for a mate." Amaterasu replied coolly. Ashi grinned. "Oh did he now, I will join you with your quest to search for a mate I do not find entertainment in staying at the castle. But you are to go on ahead of me I will catch up soon enough I will change my garbs and bring yours as such. I am aware you do not wish to travel in your night garbs." Ashi said while pointing at Amaterasu's night kimono. Amaterasu blushed. "Thank you Ashi. I will meet you soon enough." Ashi gave a slight smile and walked back to the castle.

Amaterasu watch as her cousin slowly disappears. When Ashi was out of sight Amaterasu walked into the forest silently only Screams of pain can be heard from the castle.

END FLASHBACK 

Amaterasu stopped when she heard a rustle in the bushes. "Who is there, I am armed I'm sure you do not wish to fight someone like me." Amaterasu said while searching the area around her. " Why I am sure you do not wish to hurt someone of my standards I could just fry you where you stand." A voice said behind her.

Amaterasu looked behind her and her expression softened a little when she recognized the voice. "Ashi?" she whispered. With that said Ashi stepped out of the bushes and grinned. " Of course who else would it has been." Amaterasu huffed. "Keh."

Ashi frowned.

"That's not proper grammar, Amaterasu you should know better then to speak non-formal. Language like that will not bring anyone of our standards very far." " I see I am truly sorry for disgracing you Ashi-sama I shall not do so again in the near future" Amaterasu said bowing. Amaterasu already new from experience that not following Ashi's rules, if you're of high standards know one respects you and monks, Miko's and demon slayers hunt you down. " Good now shall we be on our way." Ashi said while walking ahead of Amaterasu. Amaterasu sighed and slowly walked behind Ashi, leaving a trail of snow behind.

2 HOURS LATER

" Amaterasu, do you have a direction in which to travel in?" Ashi asked. " I am sorry I do not. I just wished to travel in a direction that felt best." Amaterasu confessed. Ashi grinned. " Well I suppose we travel west." " West it is then." Amaterasu said smiling.

3 HOURS LATER

" We shall stop here and rest tell the time comes for us to travel again." Ashi said. " That is a great idea, Ashi." Ashi grinned. " I know." A few minutes later the camp was set up. " What shall we eat tonight?" Ashi asked. " How about boar?" " Perfect now to find the boar." Ashi closed her eyes and felt the auras around her. She felt an evil but not so evil aura near by the color red, blue and a tint of black. '_I wonder how someone can be so similar to our auras' _Ashi ignored the aura and continued to search for the aura of a boar. A few minutes passed and Ashi found it. ' _Perfect.'_ Ashi grinned. Ashi let the power flow to her hand. Stretching her hand out a fire shot out and killed the target. A howl filled the night sky. " Got our food, Amaterasu." Ashi said grinning.

" Perfect, thank you Ashi for finding the boar, for dinner." Amaterasu said.


	2. Meeting a Hero

CHAPTER 2 MEETING A HERO " AMATERASU GET DOWN!" Ashi yelled as she swinged Tengoku-Jigoku at the mysterious demon. " REKON-JIGOKU!" Amaterasu fell to the ground when Ashi yelled. " AMATERASU NOW!" Ashi yelled again. Amaterasu nodded and pulled Ajisuke-Takahikone out of it's Seth and swing it at the demon yelling, " JIGOKU-FAIA!" with that said a blinding red light seeps out of the blade and hits the demon. " DAMN YOU WENCH, YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" The demon lunged at Amaterasu with a claw out stretch ready to claw her out. Before Ashi can warn Amaterasu the demon back handed her and hit her square in the chest. " AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Amaterasu yelled out as she flew in deep in the forest. " AMATERASU!" Ashi yelled worriedly. " DAMN YOU, YOU PITYFUL DEMON!!" Ashi yelled angrily. Ashi raised the sword above her head and yelled " TENGOKU-TOMOSHIBI!" The demon barley had time to doge the attack, but dogged it just in time with only a singed to indicate he was hit only a little. The demon growled. " You impudent wench how dare you harm me." Ashi snorted. " Go to hell dick head." Ashi said. The demon in growled in anger. Then unexpectedly the demon laughed. " Who do you think that you are to be the one to defeat me?" Ashi smirked. " Yes, you are the one that does not know who you deal with. Do you wish to find out?" Ashi replied while smirking. The demon laughed. " A pathetic Half-breed like you can not defeat me." Ashi growled. " Someone of your standards can not defeat someone with more power. Someone who died 400 years ago." Ashi replied angrily at the demon. " Also if I am to fight a demon such as your self," Ashi gestured to the demon to show she was talking to him. " Why do you not tell me your name?" She questioned. " Ha, Akaname is the name you will mention when you breathe your last breath." Ashi's grinned slowly went into full out laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Ashi laughed. " HAHAHA A HAHAHAHAHA SPIRT HAHAHAAHAHAHA THAT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH LICKED HAHAHAHAHAHAHA THE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA BATH HAHAHA ROOM, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." If Ashi had not been dead already, for sure would have died from laughter. Akaname let out a warning growl. As if he was saying ' Shut up before I kill you, half-breed.' All of a sudden Ashi stopped laughing. " Oh I'm so scared, what is someone like you going to do, clean my restroom." Ashi said scarcaslly. " NO I WILL NOT!" " Why not my castle needs the cleaning?" " What do you mean, a half-breed like you owns a castle?" " Yes, I was the daughter of the lord of the eastern lands." " What do you mean was?" Akaname asked causally. " I Ashi-sama killed him." Ashi said grinning. " For now on I am the ruler of the eastern lands." " Master Naraku did not mention I am dealing with the dead." " Actually the ruler of hell." Ashi pointed out. " I will deal with you and make lord Naraku happy." " Yeah right." Ashi said while getting in her battle stance. " No matter I can easily defeat you." Ashi sighed in announce. ' You can not defeat someone of the dead.' 2 HOURS LATER Ashi and Akaname stood in front of each other panting heavily. " I will be the one victorious you are to be defeated one and for all." Ashi said. Getting down on her knees, Ashi chanted in a prying position and released a powerful purification power toward the demon. After a blinding bluish white light, the demon was not seen only a pile of ash was left were the demon once stood. Ashi sighed in content sensing the demon dead sent a wave a relief over her. Ashi stood up and took a step toward the direction Amaterasu was thrown towards. Before blackness took over. ' Amaterasu…" Was the last thought Ashi had. 


End file.
